


The woman no one could see

by KittyCheshire



Category: The woman no one could see
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-04
Updated: 2019-09-27
Packaged: 2020-01-04 15:22:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18346373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittyCheshire/pseuds/KittyCheshire
Summary: “Why did you bring her here”“She’s one of them, you can help her can’t you”“Only if she is willing to trust me, where did you find her”“The border separated by the government, she has no one else”“I’ll see what I can do”................This is not a story of bravery but a tale of trust and how far an individual is willing to go





	1. Chapter one - Trust is a virtue

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time posting on Ao3 so here's just some writing. If I make any mistakes please comment where I have done something wrong (The way the names are spelt are correct and the way I want them spelled).
> 
> Other than that enjoy 
> 
>  
> 
> I will be posting one chapter a month

Elizabeth’s point of view

I’m standing in the doorway when she starts to stir, I step forward and feel her forehead the girl grabs my wrist and pushes it backwards trying to dislocate it. I pulled away shaking my wrist this girl had shown no sign of difference from any other child but I trusted my sources but even I was starting to doubt my decision to allow this child into my home.  
“You need to rest, if you need anything all you need do is ask”  
My voice is soft yet firm I see this child's trust will not be easy to gain. Pulling the door closed I hear her say “please leave it open, I don’t like closed spaces” I leave it as it was and say dinners at six if you wish to join us but please make yourself at home the bathroom is down the hall to the left. My mind is racing I turn into the kitchen and see Gordan sitting at the table staring at a cup that is inches of the table. He waves not losing focus  
“Well done, thanks for the drink” Natalie grabbed the cup and drank from it  
“Hey not fair”Gordan lunged forward to grab the cup as Natalie changed form dropping the cup in her place was now a black cat her yellow eyes shining the cat sprinted down the hall into the recently occupied room Gordan teared after her. I just stood there laughing.

Madison's point of view

Sitting up I begin to piece together my surroundings. The room has a painting on the wall of a lamb in a field, there's a bookshelf against the wall filled with recipe books in different languages. The Woman left the door open as I asked it felt weird being listened to suddenly a cat teared into the room with a boy on its heals the cat jumps onto the bed and runs up into my arms the boy stands at the door looking at the cat with hatred in his eyes.  
“Who are you” he questions me I sit in silence staring at him the woman comes up behind him smiling “I see you have meet our new friend”she laughs towards the cat and it jumps off the bed and runs into the hallway.  
“Gordan this is Madison she’s going to be staying with us for a while”  
She motions for him to say hello he stutters then asks “Is she one of us” towards the woman “I think so my dear now please tell Natalie to set the table you can do drinks”She smiles as he runs down the hall then looks towards me  
“I’m Elizabeth or Lizzie would you like to join us for tea”  
I smile and say yes please. I get up and ask where the restroom is Elizabeth points towards a door at the end of the hallway and I head down.

Elizabeth's point of view

After the bathroom door closes I head to the kitchen and see Natalie and Addison sorting out the chinese takeout Gordan was hovering around the kitchen island looking for a morsel.  
“Please while we are eating don’t use your powers, Madison hasn’t shown any sign of powers even though she has been brought to us by the same people that brought us Addison so please even though I can feel that she is hiding something she has shown no signs of power so we need to let her trust us” I can see the disappointment in Gordan’s face.  
Addison puts a hand on his shoulder “Don’t try and do anything sneaky I can hear your brain working in overdrive”  
Gordan goes bright red “I wasn’t going to do anything I promise”  
Natalie smirked “Yeah right” We sat down to eat.  
“Is Maddison going to share rooms with one of us” Gordan looked concerned he didn’t want to lose his own space.  
So I replied with “No she’ll be staying where she is now until she shows any sign of power then we can decide where she will stay” I look up but they are all staring behind me so I turn to see Maddison in the doorway.  
Addison invites her to sit down, while we eat she doesn’t say much just yes or no. After we finished I clean up the dishes Natalie offers to help but I told her she has to help Maddison trust us so they all head over to the t.v.  
“Have you ever played last card”Gordan asked Maddison quietly she replies “No, I haven’t” Addison assumes the couch with Maddison while Gordan and Natalie take the bean bags. Once I’m done with the dishes I head to my study where I start to look for information about this girl. After looking through government files for over an hour I’ve found nothing not a single trace she even exists, that's when I decide to head out passing the living room on the way to the door I see there still playing “Addison you're in charge while I’m gone no one leaves or comes in got it” I pull the door close behind me and disappear into the night.


	2. Chapter two - The yellow eyed cat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Self harm and blood warning

Chapter two-The yellow eyed cat

Madison's point of view  
She’s gone and left me with her children, but I’m thinking there not all hers as they are all so different in aesthetic. The eldest one is Addison she has a habit of daydreaming, while Gordan keeps getting told to be careful after he spilled his drink after is was hovering in the air, Natalie on the other hand is watching me subtily I don’t think she realises I know.   
“Where did your cat go” I say looking around, Natalie goes bright red and stammers but Addison cuts in saying it must be outside.   
“Look not to be noisy but are you one of us” Gordan asks eyes focused on me I stammer and answer “One of us, what is that supposed to mean”   
Addison stands and tells everyone it’s time for sleep and hoards Natalie and Gordan down the hall to there rooms. I walk into my room and collapse onto the bed.

I wake disorientated and sit up my eyes adjusting to the darkness, the hallway light is on so I get up and head to the bathroom. The door is ajar and Natalie is curled us against the wall, I push the door open slowly making sure not to frighten her. I take the bloodied razer from beside her and place it in the bin she remains on the floor then I sit beside her.   
“Let me see your arm” I whisper she turns her arm towards me fresh cuts bleeding a sickening red.   
“Natalie please close your eyes” she closes her eyes and I touch the blood muttering the spells my mother taught me, the blood retreats up her arm and back into the cut she’s opened her eyes against my wishes for her to not.   
“You are one of us aren’t you, Lizzie was right” Natilies eyes are sparkling with delight. I smile and reply “Yes I am, I just didn’t know if I could trust you but you’re a shapeshifter aren’t you” she giggles in delight then her face is devoured by fear “You won’t tell Lizzie about this” she motions towards the space where her cuts used to be “Only if you stop hurting yourself” my eyes are kind, a thing I’ve trained myself to do. She sighs in relief and stands drying her tears “lets get some food before a certain gargoyle eats it all” She says as she opens the door and heads down the hallway. I follow her and grab a cup from the cupboard and fill it laughing as I see a dinosaur pattern on the side   
“How come nothing in your house is made from glass” Natalie laughs when sees my cup   
“With Gordan levitating things left and right when he was younger he had a habit of dropping certain items such as cups hence the plastic.”  
After breakfast I head towards the ranch slider placing my hand on the lock, “stop don’t open the door the neighbors haven’t met you yet” Addison looked concerned I pause and turn to face her “What do you mean?, don’t they like people like us” I question her she just sighs and closes the curtains “Sit down” I do as instructed as she sits beside me her look of concern has gone but been replaced by something different a dazed far off look.   
She begins with “people don’t like us, we are different and in their eyes dangerous please don’t talk to anyone in town or in our street they’ll kill us if they find out we are different” she raised her fingers into quotation marks when she said different. I start to speak but the lock rattles on the door and Elizabeth walks through followed by an older man. Addison runs into his arms squealing “You’re back.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you are enjoying reading this as much as I enjoy writing it. If you have any feedback feel free to leave a comment below.


End file.
